1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus capable of reducing a color difference caused by a variation in viewing angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light emitting display apparatus includes an organic light emitting device including an anode electrode, an organic light emitting layer, and a cathode electrode. In the organic light emitting device, holes and electrons are respectively injected into the organic light emitting layer through the anode electrode and the cathode electrode, and are then recombined in the organic light emitting layer to generate an exciton. The exciton emits energy that is discharged as light when an excited state returns to a ground state.
The organic light emitting display apparatus has a self-emissive characteristic, and does not need to include a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display, and thus overall thickness and weight of the organic light emitting display apparatus are reduced. In addition, the organic light emitting display apparatus has been spotlighted as a next generation display apparatus for its superior properties (e.g., low power consumption, high brightness, fast response speed, etc.).
However, a resonance distance of a light emitted from the organic light emitting layer may be changed according to a viewing angle, and as a result, a color shift phenomenon, in which colors seem to be shifted, may occur.